Stealing Glances
by LauriNicole
Summary: He shifted towards her, but she paid no attention to him, having her eyes glued to a preview that was showing. He leaned back, confused. Sam hated previews. Takes place during iOMG, where Brad, Sam and Freddie go to watch a movie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of its characters. All copyrighted material belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

The three teenagers walked into the theatre, out of breath with Brad leading and Sam and Freddie in tow. It was the boys' idea to come here, but Sam had decided she was going to tag along, ignoring Carly's dumbstruck babbling and Freddie's warnings of "It's an action movie- the kind you call lame. You know that, right?"

"I'm going for the delicious over salted popcorn. I don't really give a chizz what movie it is," She had told her seriously overreacting, but admittedly_ best_ friends.

* * *

Out of Sam, Freddie, and Brad, none of them had their driver's license yet. Brad and Freddie didn't trust Sam's mom to drive (which was understandable, of course), and Spencer and Marissa had downright refused. Freddie wasn't able to finish his sentence before his mom started a lecture on parents driving kids everywhere when they had perfectly good legs. Brad's parents were simply at work. They had decided to walk thanks to the fact the theatre was only four blocks from Bushwell.

Somewhere along the way, Sam had fallen into place besides Freddie; shoulders occasionally touching. Brad walked a good five feet ahead, claiming Sam and Freddie could win a metal in a contest of who could walk the slowest (Where did he come up with these things?). The two friends shared meaningless conversation; talk about how horrible Mrs. Briggs was, the bet they had made Carly that it was defiantly going to rain later despite what the weather channel says, talk about Frothy. Nothing Brad seemed to find interesting, anyways.

Freddie found himself stealing glances at the pretty blonde beside him more than what he considered necessary. He observed the way the sun reflected off of her freakishly curly hair and the way her eyes reflected the sunlight, making them appear even lighter blue than what they were. His eyes traveled downwards to the low cut shirt she was wearing that hugged her curves flawlessly. He swallowed and shook his head, trying to chase the not-so appropriate thoughts away.

He couldn't help but realize she had been acting different lately. Little things, like not calling him a nerd or going out of her way to help him, something she wouldn't have normally done. Carly hadn't seemed to make a big deal out of it, or even notice for that matter, but he couldn't help but wonder what was up with her.

He must have gotten lost in his train of thoughts, for next thing he knew his foot caught a branch lodged into a crack in the sidewalk and he was face down on the cement. He managed to catch himself for the most part, but his hand and elbow was scraped where he hit the hardest.

"Dude, are you okay?" It was no other than the girl who he blamed for his not-so-graceful fall. She stood above him with arms crossed awkwardly and a raised eyebrow. There was no doubt in his mind he had lost all his sanity. He realized with a jolt that normal Sam would have laughed and kicked him in the stomach- but not before taking a picture she would later upload online. He decided he might as well savor her kindness while it lasted, however long that was.

"I'm fine. Just peachy," He muttered, feeling incredibly pathetic as he pushed himself off the ground. He mentally cursed gravity for working its magic on him. He shared an awkward glance with Brad, who was trying (but failing) to suppress his laughter.

Sam truly caught him off guard when she gently grabbed his hand and looked it over. She brushed her index finger over the broken skin on the palm of his skin. He let out a soft yelp, and she dropped his hand as if it was on fire. "Sorry," she mumbled, staring at her worn out Converse.

"No, it didn't really hurt. It just surprised me." He glimpsed at her, trying to read her expression, but she had her head turned away and wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Hey, guys? We should probably get going. The movie starts in just over fifteen minutes."

Sam and Freddie shared only a quick glance before taking off; taking no note of the fact Brad didn't understand their silent conversations.

"You two, wait up!"

The rest of the walk- or, run, was spent in silence, one that wasn't exactly awkward but wasn't comforting, either. Once they had reached the theatre, they halted outside, panting for air, earning odd looks from those around them which they ignored. Freddie had promptly paid for the three of them and they all grabbed some of the outrageously priced snacks. Sam had insisted she paid for hers, but Freddie quieted her and handed the money over.

Quietly they found their seats, a mere two minutes until the movie started, towards the back of the dimly lit and if he was to admit it- kind of creepy theatre. Freddie slid into the aisle of seats first. Sam sat down beside him, which wasn't unusual. But he noticed Sam didn't make a remark about sitting between two nerds, as she would have called them, as Brad slid into the seat next to her. Freddie wondered if Brad had thought anything of Sam's nice behavior, but then again- he didn't even meet them until just recently and wouldn't know enough to notice her.

From the corner of his eye, Freddie noticed Sam bite her lip and gaze at him for a long moment, before turning her focus to the screen. He shifted towards her, but she paid no attention to him, having her eyes glued to a preview that was showing. He leaned back, confused. Sam _hated_ previews.

It was about halfway through the movie when he felt a weight on his left shoulder. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting it to be, but he most definitely didn't expect to see Sam's head resting there. He was certain his heart had stopped when she nuzzled into his neck, and even more certain he was going to drop dead from a heart attack when he realized she was awake andcompletely conscious, and totally aware of what she was doing. At that moment, he wasn't aware of what was going on in the movie. Was she just tired? Why did she put her head on his shoulder instead of Brad's? Was it because she knew him more? She had never snuggled into him like she was now.

He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do. From what he could see, she appeared comfortable- peaceful, even. Yet her hair was tickling his neck and he realized she smelled good (yeah, he had lost it), and overall the whole thing just felt odd. Definitely not uncomfortable, but it was new to him. She stirred against him, and her breath warmed his neck.

…He could get used to it.

Once the movie had ended and the credits began to roll, Sam was the first one to jump out of her chair and head towards the exit, simply pushing her way through the crowd of people desperate to be the first ones out. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion, much like she had done when he tripped, and realized that his shoulder felt cold without her resting on it. He kind of missed it, actually-

"Hey, man, you coming?" Brad turned back when he realized Freddie hadn't moved yet.

"Huh? Oh, right."

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and followed after Brad.

_What just happened?_


End file.
